


[Podfic] get you on your knees

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, D/s, Download Available, F/M, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has long since admitted that he likes being pushed around. (or: five times jackson whittemore takes it like a pro, because he likes to.)</p><p>Podfic of addandsubtract's <i>get you on your knees</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] get you on your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get you on your knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421511) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/pal4vgwiduiiat4/%5Bpodfic%5D%20get%20you%20on%20your%20knees%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:44:45 | 41 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/eandcuzgu72pbcl/%5Bpodfic%5D%20get%20you%20on%20your%20knees%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:40:46 | 48 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7gopc36fr3jdpoc/%5Bpodfic%5D_get_you_on_your_knees_\(with_music\).mp3) (mediafire) | 00:44:45 | 41 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/auml8es6301ta3r/%5Bpodfic%5D_get_you_on_your_knees_\(no_music\).mp3) (mediafire) | 00:40:46 | 38 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/get-you-on-your-knees)  
  
### Music

Toxic - Melanie Martinez 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to addandsubtract for giving blanket permission for podfic!
> 
> If you like the story, please make sure to leave the author some feedback. ♥


End file.
